Hades dan Persefone : Empat Musim
by shxramin
Summary: Tahukah kalian asal mula terjadinya empat musim di dunia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi? Inilah awal mula akibat keegoisan Hades dan kerinduan Dementer. MINYOON , God!AU , M for myth and some mature words. Sorry for long oneshot and this is for celebrating BTS Festa 2017 !


**Tahukah kalian asal mula terjadinya empat musim di dunia yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi? Inilah awal mula akibat keegoisan Hades dan kerinduan Dementer.**

Yoongi as Persefone (ratu dunia bawah, dewi kehidupan dan kematian)

Jimin as Hades (dewa dan raja dunia bawah dan kekayaan)

Seokjin as Dementer (dewi panen, tanaman, dan kesuburan)

Namjoon as Zeus (raja para dewa, raja langit dan dewa petir)

Jungkook as Aphrodite (dewi kecantikan, cinta, seksual)

Jhope as Helios (dewa matahari)

Taehyung as Hermes (dewa pembawa pesan, perdagangan, ilmu pengetahuan)

Yoonji (OC) as Athena (dewi kebijaksanaan, perang, hukum)

Jihyun (OC) as Artemis (dewi alam liar, kelahiran, hutan)

Nimfa (bukan dewa/dewi dan berjenis kelamin lelaki atau perempuan yang hidupnya sebagai budak, namun jika bersetubuh dengan dewa/dewi dapat menghasilkan keturunan dewa/dewi)

 **Penokohan untuk sesuai dengan cerita. Terserah membayangkan _Yoongi GS atau tidak_ karena Adora tidak menjelaskan spesifik tubuh. **

**Fyi, hubungan antara dewa x dewa bukan hal yang tabu.**

 **Mitologi Yunani tidak untuk di jadikan sesembahan! Hanya sebagai penambah ilmu tentang kepercayaan masyarakat Yunani jaman dahulu!**

 **MAAF KALO KEPANJANGAN DAN BOSAN!**

 **!HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

 **Persefone**

Persefone atau bisa di panggil Persephone adalah anak tunggal dari dewi Dementer dengan saudaranya, dewa Zeus. Ia merupakan kesayangan dari ibunya yang selalu menjaga kesucian dari dirinya, baik itu pikiran, perkataan maupun perbuatan. Demeter tidak ingin anaknya terjerumus oleh perselingkuhan yang terjadi di antara para dewa-dewi oleh napsu semata mereka.

Ya, Persefone masih dewi perawan. Banyak yang ingin memilikinya, namun Dementer menolak semua lamaran itu dan mengungsikan Persefone. Dementer sendirilah yang mengasuh dan membesarkan Persefone seorang diri di suatu lembah dekat gunung dan pantai di sebuah pulau.

Usia Persefone beranjak dewasa sekarang dan itu juga yang membuat ibunya sangat khawatir jikalau ia terpaksa meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri di dalam rumah mereka. Ia tahu jika Persefone tidak pandai bela diri dan hanya mempelajari bercocok tanam yang di ajarkan oleh Dementer, dewi tanaman.

* * *

 **Hades**

Hades adalah raja dunia bawah tanah. Ia bersaudara dengan Zeus, Dementer, Poseidon, Hera dan Hestia. Semasa kelahirannya, ia di telan oleh ayahnya sendiri, Titan Kronos, yang paranoid dengan ramalan bahwa anak yang di lahirkan oleh istrinya, Rhea, akan merebut tahta dan membunuhnya.

Ramalan itu memang benar adanya. Saat adik bungsunya lahir, Zeus, ia di ungsikan ibunya di sebuah gua di Gunung Ida di Kreta dan di besarkan oleh Gaia dan penduduk di sana. Sebagai perlindungan terakhir, Rhea menyerahkan batu yang di selimuti oleh kain dan di serahkan kepada Kronos dan berkata jika itu adalah anak terakhir mereka. Lalu ia menelannya tanpa ragu. Tenanglah hatinya karena merasa sudah menelan semua anaknya.

Beranjak dewasa, Zeus menyelamatkan Hades dan saudaranya yang lain dengan cara memaksa ayahnya meminum ramuan untuk memuntahkan mereka dan bersama membunuh ayahnya dan merebut kekuasaan Olimpus. Dan saat itu juga Zeus mengadakan pengundian dengan dua saudara lakinya lain untuk membagi kekuasaan, dan di undian tersebut Hades mendapatkan kekuasaan dunia bawah, Zeus langit dan Poseidon lautan, sedangkan bumi di atur semua dewa yang ada.

Hades berbeda dengan dewa kematian, ia hanya memerintah dunia bawah atau tempat tinggal para roh orang mati dan menjalankan pemerintahan disana. Dan sebagai raja dunia bawah ia jarang sekali berinteraksi ke dunia luar kecuali, seseorang memukul tanah dan berdoa kepadanya, jika tubuhnya terluka, merasa bosan dan ada rapat yang di atur oleh Zeus maka ia akan keluar dari kerajaannya.

* * *

 **Awal Kisah Cinta**

 **(BTS chara include now)**

 **...**

 **Tatapan Awal Raja Dunia Bawah dengan Persephone**

 **...**

* * *

Yoongi di juluki sebagai yang murni di antara yang lain, karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang terlahir dengan ibu yang tidak berselingkuh. Ya, Seokjin hanya bersetubuh dengan Namjoon, baik itu ia terima secara fisik dan hatinya, meskipun Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah saudara kandung.

Menjadi keturunan dari penguasa langit dan pemberi berkah di bumi membuat Yoongi tidak menjadikan ini sombong, tidak seperti saudaranya, Jungkook(afrodit/Aprodhite), yang sombong karena kecantikan dan dia menjadi yang paling murni karena lahir secara langsung dari alat kelamin Titan Uranus. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya tidak usah membicarakan saudaranya yang jarang ia temui itu.

Yoongi kecil tumbuh menjadi seorang yang baik hati dan ramah seperti ibunya. Walaupun sisi Namjoon dalam tubuhnya tidak seberapa nampak namun semuanya tak meragukan jika Yoongi akan memiliki ketangguhan yang di miliki Namjoon.

Seokjin sebagai ibunya tentu saja sangat menyayangi dan menjaga baik-baik anaknya itu. Membesarkannya sepenuh hati dan memberinya banyak kasih sayang. Seokjin ingin memberikan pelajaran yang baik untuk anaknya agar kelak ia tak seperti dirinya yang menyukai dan berhubungan intim dengan saudaranya sendiri.

Kuil Seokjin bersebrangan dengan kuil kecil milik anaknya, masih kecil karena ia belum beranjak dewasa. Meskipun begitu, banyak sekali yang jatuh hati kepada anaknya, bahkan Taehyung(Hermes) yang terkenal nakal dan sering kali membantah ayahnya, Namjoon, jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya di jamuan malam setiap tanggal lima belas.

Tentu saja, Seokjin menghalangi semua itu dan memaksa anaknya untuk bersikap dingin dengan seseorang yang merasa tertarik dengan dia. Saat ini di meja jamuan saja Yoongi duduk di pojok dan di kanannya ada ibundanya, di sebelah kiri sebagai kepala di ujung kiri ada Namjoon.

Jamuan malam ini cukup meriah, pasalnya Jimin(Hades), saudara Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang berkunjung ke Olimpus. Jimin bilang ia merasa bosan di dunia bawah dan akan mengunjungi saudaranya, meskipun Namjoon agaknya enggan karena rakyatnya selalu takut jika Jimin berkunjung ke istananya.

"apa bosanmu itu setiap tiga bulan sekali, wahai raja dunia bawah?"

Namjoon menjentikkan jarinya dan di depannya tiba-tiba sudah tersaji anggur merah yang di kenal manis rasanya. Tidak seluruh saudaranya datang, hanya yang terdekat saja yang ikut berkumpul. Jimin mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan memandang menggoda ke arah Namjoon.

"apa anda tidak sadar, Namjoon sang penguasa Olimpus yang bijaksana? Duniamu penuh dengan wanita, makanan, dan hiburan, coba saja sesekali anda berkunjung ke dunia bawah, Raja Langit yang terhormat!"

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar ocehan kedua saudaranya, meskipun sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah memiliki daerah kekuasaan masing-masing masih saja sering bertengkar kecil. Selain keempat orang tadi, ada Taehyung(Hermes), dan Jungkook(Aphrodite) yang pulang ke Olimpus untuk berkunjung ke ayahandanya.

"lihat lihat, ada siapa disini?" Jimin memakan anggurnya dengan lagak menggoda sambil menatap genit ke Aphrodite, siapa yang bakal menolak pesona dari Jungkook sang Aphrodite?

"berhenti menatap lapar ke istri/anakku atau kucolok matamu!"

Jimin tergelak dan tertawa bahaya atas ucapan dari saudara dan anak saudaranya itu. Bahkan anggur yang di pegangnya jatuh menggelinding ke bawah meja.

"astaga kalian lucu sekali! Haah sayang sekali aku hanya melakukan ini beberapa bulan sekali," Jimin menyibak rambutnya dengan masih tetap tersenyum, tiga orang lainnya menyibir tentang perilakunya yang semena-mena.

"Sehun sang Ares bahkan lebih bisa di kontrol daripada dirimu, Jimin," celetuk Namjoon sambil mengambil buah pisang yang ada di atas meja. "jangan bandingkan aku dengan anakmu yang suka berperang itu, bodoh,"

"ibunda, aku sudah kenyang," suara kecil itu memecah gelak dari Jimin dan Taehyung. Fokus Jimin beralih ke sosok mungil yang ada di sebelah Seokjin, dan baru saja ia sadari jika ada seseorang yang duduk disana.

"baiklah, segera kembali ke kuil dan bersihkan dirimu ya?" Yoongi mengangguk dan membereskan piringnya. Baju putih gading sutranya ia rapikan sebentar sebelum beranjak dari sana. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan yang tersisa sebelum menghilang di balik pintu besar.

"kau tatap anakku seperti itu, wortel ini akan menancap disana!" Seokjin sudah ancang-ancang akan melempar sebuah wortel besar yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di tangannya, Jimin yang sedikit linglung menatap saudaranya.

"dia siapa?" Jimin menghendikan dagunya menunjuk bangku yang telah kosong di sebelah Seokjin. "tidak usah tahu!"

Jimin berdecak tak suka, seketika hawa di sekitar mereka terasa memanas. Namjoon berdeham sebentar dan menatap Seokjin tajam, menyuruh dia untuk menjelaskan ke Jimin.

"dia anakku dan Namjoon, puas?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya kaget, tak percaya dengan omongan Seokjin. Taehyung dan Jungkook pamit karena kudapan mereka sudah habis dan beralasan ingin berjalan di sekitar paviliun. Bahkan tatapan genit Jungkook di abaikan oleh Jimin yang masih terfokus dengan ucapan Seokjin.

"benarkah? Aku tak menyangka!" Jimin meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan beralih berhadapan dengan Seokjin dan di samping Namjoon.

"ceritakanlah tentang dia!"

Seokjin berdiri dengan kasar sehingga bunyi decitan dari kursi lapis emas itu berbunyi nyaring menghiasi malam yang hanya berbunyi lirih harpa yang di mainkan oleh nimfa.

"dengar, aku tidak ingin kamu dekat dengannya! Jauhi dia dan jangan pernah sekalipun berbicara bahkan menyentuhnya!" Seokjin menggebrak meja dengan kesal, ia tak ingin saudaranya jatuh hati dengan anaknya, setidaknya ia tidak melihat Eros yang berarti Jimin hanya tertarik.

Seokjin beranjak dengan merapikan baju kuning sutranya, rambutnya ia tata lagi karena perasaan kesalnya barusan. Tidak boleh satupun lelaki asing yang menyentuh anaknya, bahkan jika itu Namjoon dia akan mengajak saudaranya itu untuk berperang.

Jimin berdecak kesal melihat tingkah saudaranya yang tak berubah, masih sama keras kepalanya seperti dulu. Namjoon menggeleng pelan dan kembali memakan anggurnya nikmat.

"hey bukannya kamu menikahi Hera? Kenapa juga masih menyetubuhi saudaramu sendiri?" Jimin memicingkan matanya, "apa belum puas dulu kamu sudah memperkosanya yang juga saudaramu sendiri?"

Namjoon menelan anggur di mulutnya terlebih dahulu, "aku kepada Hera hanya sebuah kesalahan," Jimin berdecih.

"ya kesalahan yang menghasilkan banyak dewa-dewi," cibir Jimin sambil memakan apel, Namjoon tertawa lepas. "itu tidak dapat di pungkiri,"

"terlebih aku selalu menjaga Seokjin, tidak seperti Hera yang aku lepas," Namjoon merebut apel Jimin, "dan juga aku bersetubuh dengan dewa-dewi dan nimfa lainnya, kok,"

Jimin memutar matanya bosan, "sepertinya menjadi penguasa membuat otakmu terjungkir balik," Namjoon tertawa kecil dan memainkan alisnya nakal.

 **...**

 **...**

Malam ini Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung berpulang ke istananya. Sebelumnya ia mengitari kerajaan milik saudaranya sebelum menunggangi kereta perang emasnya untuk kembali ke dunia bawah.

Jimin tak sengaja berkunjung ke sebuah kuil kecil di lereng pertama dari istana Namjoon. Ia menengok sekitar yang sepi dan berkunjung masuk ke dalam sana. Ia melihat bangunan megah, meskipun tidak sebesar milik Namjoon, ada di tengah kuil.

Jimin berhenti saat melihat sosok yang saat jamuan tadi yang menarik baginya. Ia berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik pilar kokoh berwarna putih pucat dan mengintip di belakangnya. Disana, di lantai atas istana kecil itu dia melihat anak dari Seokjin.

Ia masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama, namun hiasan di rambutnya sudah ia lepas. Membuat sosok itu lebih menarik di mata Jimin. Dia bukan Jungkook yang hanya deru napasnya menggoda baginya namun sosok ini benar-benar berbeda.

Yoongi tersentak kaget saat sebuah bayangan hitam terlintas dari bara obor di pilar kelima sebelah kanannya, lebih kaget lagi ia menyadari jika sosok itu adalah saudara ibunya yang menjaga dunia bawah.

Yoongi berjalan mundur dan segera masuk dan mengunci pintu besar di hadapannya. Membuat Jimin meninju pilar di hadapannya karena penyamarannya yang terbongkar oleh sosok itu.

"siapapun dirimu, tak lama aku pasti akan menemukan jawabannya," Jimin tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Saat menyusuri undakan dari kuil itu, dia berhenti berjalan saat melihat Seokjin yang sudah menungguinya di bawah tangga berundak di bentuk sedemikian rupa menuruni bukit yang di lapisi oleh awan.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kan Jimin?" Seokjin ketika mode seriusnya tidak ada yang bisa membantah kecuali anak pertama dari saudara ini.

"aku hanya penasaran dengan kuil itu saja, memang disana ada apa?" tanya Jimin balik, ia sedikitnya akan bermain dengan logika.

"kumohon, jika kamu mencari mainan, jangan anakku. Dia sudah aku jaga dari pengaruh buruk dan dia masih suci, Jimin,"

Jimin terdiam menatap saudara, jika begini maka ia tak bisa berbuat lebih. Ia menghargai saudaranya yang tak seperti Namjoon dengan gampangnya menyetubuhi saudaranya sendiri.

"baiklah, aku hanya penasaran, tidak lebih, Seokjin," Jimin menghentakkan bahunya karena jubah berwarna merah maroon di padu hitam itu merosot. "penasaran akan berubah menjadi cinta jika kamu terus-terusan mengejarnya seperti ini,"

Jimin mengangkat tangannya, bersikap kalah di hadapan saudaranya. Ia membenarkan kain yang tersampir di bahunya dan merapatkan jubahnya. Ia menepuk bahu Seokjin pelan.

"baiklah aku mengalah dengan saudaraku ini. Jaga dia baik-baik jika memang dia yang kamu cintai," Jimin berjalan jauh dan kembali menuruni undakan menuju dasar kerajaan.

"sampaikan salamku kepada Namjoon dan yang lainnya karena aku akan lama tidak kembali ke Olimpus lagi," Seokjin membalik tubuhnya dan masih melihat surai hitam Jimin yang bergoyang di terpa angin malam.

"ada masalah di dunia bawah?" Jimin berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke Seokjin, ia meringis sebentar.

"para Titan memberontak, mereka sudah menyebabkan tsunami dan gempa bumi di sekitar laut Aerula, aku muak dengan mereka," Jimin melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali menyusuri undakan alami dari tanah itu.

"hati-hati di jalan!"

Jimin melangkah pelan menatap rumah penduduk kerajaan dengan angkuh. Ia menikmati saat orang-orang dunia atas takut kepadanya. Jimin memang bukan dewa kematian namun ia adalah raja dunia bawah yang terkenal suram dan menyeramkan karena disana hanya tempat penyiksaan roh-roh yang berbuat jahat.

Jimin menaiki kereta perang berwarna emasnya. Serta keempat kuda hitam gagah ini adalah kesayangannya. Saat di dunia atas, kuda ini nampak gagah dan indah namun jangan salah jika sudah berada di dunia bawah, mereka akan berubah menjadi sosok yang buruk dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

Menghentak tali pengekang dan mereka pergi dari sana menuju gerbang dunia bawah. Ada tiga gerbang dunia bawah yang tersebar di beberapa tempat dan sejauh itulah luas dunia bawah yang di perintah oleh Jimin.

Memang benar semua dewa-dewi katakan jika Jimin terkenal sebagai raja yang kejam, namun itulah yang terbaik bagi dunia bawah yang marut. Tanpa kekuasaan Jimin, dunia bawah akan lebih kacau dan para roh akan berkeliaran semau mereka.

Jimin sudah mencapai gerbang favorit dimana ia sering keluar masuk lewat sana. Gerbang di bawah Gunung Akilea di Pulau Kromis dekat Kreta. Ia mengeluarkan kalung yang berbandul kunci dan otomatis gerbang itu terbuka untuk keretanya masuk.

Seketika melewati gerbang itu, pakaian Jimin berubah total sepenuhnya. Kepalanya kini di hiasi helm berwarna kehitaman yang merupakan berkah saat akan melawan ayahnya dan menumbangkan kekuasaannya. Kain sutranya kini berlapis zirah hitam di bagian dada dan lengan, sedangkan kakinya di balut kain sutra merah maroon lapis hitam yang membalut hingga mata kakinya, dan untuk alas kakinya sepasang sandal Olimpus berlapis emas kesukaannya.

Sesuai perkataan, kuda miliknya pun berubah menjadi lebih besar, gagah namun menyeramkan rupanya. Berlari sekuat tenaga melayang di udara melewati sungai pertama hingga kelima sebelum mencapai istana Jimin.

Sungai yang paling terkenal di dunia bawah adalah sungai **Stiks** (sungai kebencian) jika mengambil sumpah atas nama sungai ini tidak dapat melanggar sumpahnya, karenanya Jimin mengkeramatkan sungai ini. Sungai pertama dan merupakan hulunya adalah sungai **Akheron** yang merupakan langkah awal bagi roh untuk memasuki dunia bawah. Sungai **Kokitos** adalah anak sungai Akheron, air sungai ini berasal dari airmata penyesalan dari para roh jahat karena itu nama lain sungai ini adalah sungai ratapan. Sungai **Flagethon** juga anak sungai dari Akheron, sungai ini berbahaya karena terisi oleh lava dan magma panas dan sungai ini satu-satunya yang mengalir ke Tartaros(neraka). Dan sungai terakhir adalah sungai **Lethe** , jika roh ingin bereinkarnasi harus meminum air sungai ini untuk melupakan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya di dunia atas.

Sisanya, di sekitar sana terdapat jurang dengan api yang berkobar dengan panasnya. Kedalaman jurang sesuai dengan beratnya dosa yang di tanggung oleh manusia. Manusia yang paling berdosa akan di tempatkan di jurang ketujuh dan disiksa oleh anak buah Jimin tanpa henti dan tanpa mengenal belas kasihan.

Sesaat melamun akhirnya Jimin mencapai istananya yang berada di puncak sebuah tebing. Di halaman depan istananya ada tempat bagi para hakim untuk mengadili para roh. Roh yang tak pernah berbuat kejahatan akan pergi ke **Padang Asphodel(surga),** roh jahat akan di kirim ke **Tartaros(neraka)** dan roh para pahlawan akan pergi ke **Elisium(surga bagi pahlawan).**

Tartaros adalah kekuasaan Jimin, sedangkan Padang Asphodel dan Elisium di pimpin oleh anak Zeus lain. Selain tempat para roh jahat, Tartaros juga tempat penyiksaan bagi para Titan dengan hukuman bermacam. Jimin sering di buat sakit kepala dalam menghadapi Titan yang membantah hukumannya.

Ia melepaskan genggaman talinya dan otomatis kudanya akan mencari rumahnya sendiri. Jimin tidak perlu repot untuk memberinya makan, karena untuk mengisi energi mereka cukup meminumkan mereka dengan air dari sungai pertama atau Akheron atau sungai kesedihan.

Jimin merasa sepi disini. Tidak seperti dunia langit ataupun lautan yang banyak dewi-dewa dan nimfa disana. Disini Jimin sendirian dan anak buahnya yang merupakan dewa buangan bekerja sesuai dengan perintah Jimin.

Jimin melangkah menuju dapur istana dan mengambil sebuah apel dari meja makan. Ia berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya bekerja dan duduk di singgasananya. Tak luput mahkota berwarna emas bercampur dengan berlian hitam bersemat kecil di rambutnya yang legam.

Pekerjaan Jimin setidaknya ada daripada menganggur sepenuhnya. Ia harus mengawasi para Titan yang dia dan saudaranya kurung di bawah gunung ini dan beberapa gunung lain. Ia takut jika mereka kembali memberontak bukan hanya bumi dan dunia atas yang terkena dampaknya tapi juga kerajaannya akan runtuh dan para roh akan bebas.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan itu dan tak akan luput dari pengawasannya. Kerbaros, peliharaannya yang berupa anjing berkepala tiga, berlari ke arahnya. Anjing itu bertugas untuk menjaga istana Jimin dari gangguan penyusup ataupun roh yang ingin kabur dari dunia bawah. Selain disini, di setiap gerbang masuk juga terdapat masing-masing satu Kerbaros.

"kenapa? Ada roh kabur lagi?" Jimin mengusak setiap kepala dari peliharannya itu. Anjing itu menggonggong bersamaan dan menghiasi suasana sunyi walaupun terdengar teriakan dan auman kesakitan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kerajaannya.

"apelku sudah habis, ayo tidur,"

Jimin menaruh dwisulanya di samping kasur besar dan melepaskan pakaiannya menjadi lebih simple, putih sutra sebagai pakaian wajib untuk dia tidur. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena perjalanan dari dunia luar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia kepikiran tentang anak dari Seokjin. Astaga ia penasaran sekali dengan rupa asli dan menyeluruh darinya. Namun karena Seokjin sudah mengatakan seperti itu maka ia menjauhinya, untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ketertarikan Hades oleh Paras Persephone**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Yoongi berkemas seluruh pakaiannya, pagi buta tadi ibunya mendobrak masuk dan mengatakan untuk berkemas secepat yang ia bisa. Entah ada perihal apa namun Yoongi tidak membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

Sekarang ia sedang menunggu di depan pintu istana ibunya, ia hanya membawa secukupnya di dalam buntalan berwarna emas sutra. Ia memandangi kereta perang milik ibunya yang sudah siap di depan yang di gerakan oleh sepasang naga.

Yoongi menghela napas pendek pusing memikirkan apa rencana ibunya. Ia menoleh saat Seokjin menutup istananya dan mengelusnya pelan. Yoongi tersenyum saat Seokjin mengelus rambutnya lembut dan menuju pipinya.

"apa yang ibu lakukan adalah yang terbaik untukmu, Yoongi sang Persefone tercintaku," Seokjin meremas pundak anaknya sebelum mengajaknya untuk menaiki keretanya.

Seokjin hanya terdiam saat anaknya bertanya mereka akan kemana. Namun jika Yoongi tak salah mengira, ia pernah melihat daerah yang sekarang mereka lewati. Di bawah sana, ia melihat padang rumput dan bunga yang sangat luas. Sedangkan di depannya ada gunung menjulang dan sisi belakangnya pantai dengan pasir putih dan lautan biru cemerlangnya.

"ibunda, kita ada di Pulau Nakesa?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, ia merapatkan bibirnya saat ibunya masih tetap terdiam dan berkonsentrasi melajukan kereta kudanya. Tapi dari hatinya ia sangat yakin ini Pulau Nakesa.

Pulau Nakesa berjarak cukup jauh dari Pulau Kreta serta Olimpus, dan berbanggalah karena Yoongi sering mendapatkan ilmu dari Taehyung sang Hermes dan ayahnya sang Zeus.

Seokjin menarik ke samping kanan tali kusir dan kuda mereka menukik turun ke daerah kaki gunung. Yoongi memandangi permukaan yang jarang ia temui di Olimpus. Karena Olimpus adalah pusat kota dan ibu kota dari segalanya maka disana jarang sekali ada pemandangan luas hijau dan biru seperti ini.

Kereta berderak kecil saat menyentuh tanah datar di permukaan kaki gunung. Seokjin merapikan tali kusirnya sedangkan Yoongi sudah menuruni kereta mereka. Ia tersenyum senang saat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh tanah yang berbeda dengan yang ada di Olimpus.

"pakai sandalmu, Yoongi. Kita akan menuruni lembah ini," ajak Seokjin, ia berjalan dahulu meninggalkan Yoongi yang tergopoh memasang kembali sandalnya, "ah ibu tunggu aku!"

Yoongi berlari kecil dan berjalan di belakang ibunya, masih tersenyum menatap padang bunga yang ada di bawah lereng yang mereka pijak. Sepertinya hanya mereka yang ada disini, karena ia tidak merasakan adanya hawa seorang dewa atau dewi disini.

Seokjin menunjuk untuk mengalihkan atensi Yoongi, anaknya ikut melihat apa yang di tunjuk ibunya. Disana, di bawah lereng ada sebuah rumah kecil yang di sekelilingnya terdapat tanaman rambat yang memenuhi samping kanan-kirinya, area depannya ada tanah gambut untuk bercocok tanam dan langsung di hadapannya ada lautan lepas dan pasir putihnya yang indah.

"woaah apa ibunda yang menyiapkan ini semua?" Yoongi takjub dan ingin sekali berlari masuk ke dalam sana.

"bukan, ayahandamu yang menyiapkan ini semua," Seokjin mengelus rambut Yoongi, "dan juga dengan bantuan pamanmu sang Poseidon,"

Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengarnya, mana mungkin pamannya yang sangat jarang pulang ke Olimpus itu akan melakukan hal ini.

"tidak boleh begitu, Sang Poseidon yang memilihkan pulau ini karena ini pulau yang menawan sepertimu," Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan menundukan kepalanya malu, ah ingatkan ia nanti untuk memberi sesembahan terima kasih kepada pamannya.

Seokjin melihat seisi rumah kecil itu dan mengelus mejanya. Memang berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di istana mereka namun bagaimana lagi. Ini yang terbaik untuk Yoongi, ia tak salah mengira dan tidak boleh membiarkan pemikirannya terjadi.

"ibunda, aku akan segera kembali ya!" Seokjin tersentak saat anaknya membawa beberapa buah di tangannya. "kamu ingin kemana, anakku?"

"memberikan ini ke paman Poseidon!" Seokjin mengikuti langkah kaki Yoongi hingga ambang pintu. Ia melihat dari kejauhan anaknya yang berlari ke tepi laut dan berlutut, melakukan pemujaan dan pemanggilan kepada bawahan sang Poseidon.

Dari ujung lautan, terlihat nimfa yang memunculkan badannya. Yoongi bangun dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah nimfa tersebut. berbicara sebentar dan bernegosiasi dengan nimfa itu, akhirnya nimfa itu mengangguk setuju dan kembali menyelam ke dalam lautan bersama dengan barang yang tadi di serahkan Yoongi.

"buah apa yang kamu berikan?" Seokjin menanyai Yoongi yang terlihat puas sekali, "buah anggur dan delima emas!" Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui.

"benar sekali, Poseidon suka sekali dengan delima emas hasil panen dari Olimpus terutama dari lahan ibu!" Yoongi tertawa ringan dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat ego dewa ibunya kembali kumat.

 **...**

 **...**

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan pasangan ibu-anak itu tinggal di rumah kecil itu, mereka hidup bahagia meskipun jauh dari kehidupan glamor di Olimpus. Memang dasarnya Seokjin ini tidak suka dengan barang mewah tak seperti saudaranya yang lain.

Setidaknya satu kekhawatiran Seokjin berkurang, yaitu betah tidaknya Yoongi disini. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi tidak tinggal di kuil serba ada dan ada yang memuja dan memohon doa kepadanya. Ia sekarang tinggal bersama manusia, namun sepertinya Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Pagi ini, Seokjin di buat sakit kepala akibat panggilan tiba-tiba yang di kirim oleh Namjoon. Ada masalah panen di Olimpus dan mau tidak mau Seokjin harus kembali kesana. Ia tak bisa mengikutsertakan Yoongi karena Olimpus sudah tak aman baginya dan ia khawatir orang itu ada disana sekarang.

"Yoongi anakku Persefone kemarilah," Yoongi secara otomatis berada di depan ibunya dan menunggu dengan patuh perintah yang akan di keluarkan olehnya.

"ibunda akan kembali ke Olimpus dan tidak akan mengajakmu kesana, kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian, kan?" dahi Yoongi berkerut tanda bingung, "apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di Olimpus, ibunda?!"

"tidak seberapa jika ibu menanganinya sekarang," Seokjin mengelus rambut Yoongi sayang, "jadi, jangan keluar jauh-jauh, petang kembali ke rumah dan kunci semua pintu, paham?" Yoongi mengangguk, itu adalah perintah absolut dan selalu di ucapkan oleh ibunya.

"ibu berangkat sekarang, tak akan lama,"

Yoongi ikut mengantar kepergian ibunya hingga menuju kereta perang miliknya. Yoongi sedikit sedih karena ini pertama kali di tinggal oleh ibundanya dengan jarak yang jauh namun Yoongi optimis ia akan menjaga dan selalu menanam buah dan sayur selama ibunya tidak ada.

 _Sisi lain_

Jimin dengan kereta emasnya keluar dari gua. Ia mendapat kabar jika Titan menggoncang sebuah gunung dan akan keluar dari sana. Demi apapun ia membenci para Titan itu seumur hidupnya karena telah membuang waktunya untuk mendorong mereka masuk kembali ke Tartaros.

Melewati sebuah pulau, Jimin memicingkan matanya saat mengenali seseorang yang ada di sana dan sedang memetik bunga. Besar keinginannya untuk berbelok dan mendarat disana namun jika ia menurutinya maka Titan di pulau lain akan menghancurkan pulau dan melarikan diri.

Jimin berdecak dan kembali melemparkan sumpah ke para Titan di pulau Aireos agar mendapatkan hukuman setimpal atas perbuatan mereka. Menanggung sebuah bukit di punggung mereka dan berjalan naik ke bukit di Tartaros bukan hal yang buruk.

Jimin melayang di atas puncak gunung, ia mengintip ke bawah. Ia menggeram saat melihat banyaknya Titan yang berdesakan untuk berebut keluar dan perbuatannya menjadikan gunung ini bergetar juga pulau ini seakan terjadi gempa bumi dan gunung meletus.

Jimin membentuk sebuah permukaan di atas gunung yang ia buat dari api dan tanah di sekitar gunung. Dan saat tangannya turun, permukaan itu turun dengan cepat dan akhirnya mendorong Titan di bawah sana masuk kembali ke dunia bawah.

Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia mengarahkan kudanya untuk memutar arah dan berniat untuk mengunjungi pulau yang ia lewati tadi. Jika tak salah melihat, tadi ia melihat Yoongi, Persefone anak dari Seokjin, Dementer saudaranya.

Benar dugaannya, saat Jimin melayang lebih rendah di sekitar gunung di belakang rumah kecil, ia melihat Yoongi sedang menanam sesuatu. Jimin tidak bisa mendatanginya sekarang. Ia tak membawa persembahan apapun untuk Yoongi dan ia merasa tak enak.

Tak lupa juga, Jimin mengecek sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan saudaranya. Namun di lihatnya hanya ada Yoongi disana jadi sepertinya aman jika Jimin mendekati Yoongi.

"tunggu aku, Persefone. Aku akan memilikimu," Jimin menghentakkan lagi tali pengekang dan keretanya beranjak pergi dari sana.

Tanpa di sadari Jimin, Yoongi menyadari kehadirannya namun Yoongi mencoba sibuk tanpa memperhatikan apa yang Jimin lakukan. Ia takut dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Jimin padanya tapi ternyata dewa itu meninggalkannya. Yoongi mendesah lega karena tidak di apa-apakan.

 _Hari pertama_

Jimin kembali ke tempat Yoongi. Kali ini dia membawa beberapa persembahan seperti apel dan gandum yang ia punya, itu semua berasal dari Olimpus. Jimin mendaratkan keretanya di belakang rumah Yoongi dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu.

Jimin melihat Yoongi sedang ngobrol dengan nimfa yang sepertinya anak buah dari Poseidon. Nimfa-nimfa itu takut saat melihat kehadiran Jimin yang berjalan di belakang Yoongi.

"oh Yoongi sang Persefone berhati-hatilah!"

Dan seketika itu juga tiga nimfa itu kembali masuk ke dalam lautan, meninggalkan Yoongi dalam kebingungan. Apa maksud mereka?

"apa kamu Yoongi sang Persefone anak dari saudaraku Dementer?"

Yoongi tersentak dan seketika itu juga bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia berdiri perlahan dan tetap diam dalam posisi itu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena tidak ada orang asing yang berbicara dengannya sedekat ini.

"jangan takut denganku," Jimin mencoba menyakinkan Yoongi agar berbalik menghadapnya, walaupun Jimin dewa Olimpus ia akan mencoba merendahkan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi. "ah aku membawa persembahan untukmu, Persefone,"

Jimin meletakan apel dan semangkuk besar gandum di belakang Yoongi yang masih enggan berbalik. Hades itu tersenyum, setidaknya ia senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Yoongi yang sedari pertemuan pertama mereka ia merasa penasaran dengannya.

Tak sadar, Eros di atas sana sedang mengawasi mereka dan bersiap memanah Jimin dengan panah cintanya.

 _Psyut!_

Jimin terhentak sekali karena merasa badannya di panah oleh entah siapa. Pandangan matanya berubah melihat tubuh Yoongi. Ia merasa dadanya terasa penuh dan butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskannya.

"apa kamu tidak mau berbalik untukku, Yoongi?"

Yoongi membuang napasnya berat, ia tak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini juga. Jimin adalah salah satu dari kedua belas dewa Olimpus dan ia tak bisa mengindahkan ucapannya. Yoongi akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Jimin dan kesempatan itu Eros memanah Yoongi.

Dua-duanya sudah terkena panah dari Eros dan saling berhadapan. Yoongi yang tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini membuat air matanya keluar entah kenapa. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ingin menghambur ke pelukan dewa di depannya.

"tolong.. Hades yang agung, pergilah dari sini,"

Itu bukan yang ingin Yoongi katakan. Entah kenapa ucapan di bibirnya berbeda dengan yang ada di hatinya. Ia menatap sedih ke arah Jimin, hatinya masih terasa sesak saat menatap bola mata berwarna merah itu.

"baiklah aku akan mengalah namun jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya aku akan kembali ke sini dan menculikmu dari ibumu, Persefone,"

Keduanya memakai nama gelar mereka dan masih menatap satu sama lain hingga Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Yoongi menghela napas berat, dadanya sudah tak sesak seperti tadi. Namun pandangan matanya masih menatap Jimin yang menaiki kereta perangnya.

"seterusnya aku akan kesini lagi dan puncakku aku akan merebutmu dari ibumu!"

Yoongi hanya terdiam tak menjawab teriakan dari Jimin. Dewa itu pergi melayang ka arah barat meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap persembahan darinya. Hades ternyata sangat peka terhadapnya.

Bagaimana ia tahu jika ia sedang kekurangan gandum dan terpaksa menanam ubi sebagai penggantinya? Ah ia merasa bersyukur. Namun tak ayal Yoongi juga harus mengantisipasi kedatangan Jimin selanjutnya. Jujur saja ia takut sekarang.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Penculikan Persefone oleh Hades**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Berkali-kali Jimin mendatangi kediaman Yoongi, berkali-kali pula Yoongi menolaknya secara halus. Meskipun Yoongi sudah mulai menanggapinya namun saat Jimin mengajaknya ke dunia bawah dan jadi ratunya dia menolak mentah-mentah.

Penolakan ini membuat rasa egois dalam diri Jimin meningkat dan sekarang pada puncaknya. Ia benar-benar akan menculik Yoongi di saat yang tepat dan cara yang tepat.

Sore ini Jimin diam-diam ke tempat Yoongi lagi. Ia melihat Yoongi sedang memetik bunga, dan ia melihat ke dalam rumahnya ada Athena dan Artemis disana. Mereka mungkin sedang mengunjungi dan menjaga Yoongi.

Jimin hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membawa pergi Yoongi saat itu juga. Setidaknya sosok Yoongi tidak terlihat lewat jendela samping rumahnya yang ada Athena dan Artemis.

Saat Yoongi bergerak ke belakang rumah untuk mencabuti bunga-bunga lagi, Jimin segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menarik Yoongi paksa.

"hei! Hades apa yang kau lakukan!"

Yoongi menarik-narik dan memberontak dari Jimin, tapi sang Hades tidak kehilangan akal. Ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan membekap mulutnya. Ia bersiul untuk memanggil kudanya berlari mendekatinya.

"diam atau aku akan memperkosamu disini,"

Jimin menutup mulut Yoongi dengan kain dan mengikatnya di belakang kepalanya. Ia juga mengunci pergerakan tangan dan kaki Yoongi dan mendudukannya paksa di dalam kereta perangnya. Setelah itu dia segera pergi dari sana menuju kerajaannya.

Yoongi menangis dalam diam. Ia takut sekali sekarang, sekaligus khawatir tentang ibunya. Bagaimana jika ibunya sudah pulang ke rumah dan dapat kabar jika dia di culik? Bagaimana jika ibunya tidak tahu ia dia di culik oleh Jimin. Dan banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala Yoongi hingga air matanya makin mengalir dengan deras.

Yoongi mendongak melihat wajah Jimin. Wajahnya memang rupawan dan dia suka dengannya. Namun dengan cara seperti ini ia rasa sangat tidak pas dengan kewibawaannya. Yoongi menyenderkan tubuhnya ke badan kereta dan terdiam melihat pemandangan luar. Ia takut akan masuk ke dunia bawah yang banyak orang bilang sangat menyeramkan.

"buka,"

Yoongi mendongak lagi dan mendapati Jimin memegang sebuah kalung dengan bandul kunci. Ia mendengar tanah yang berderak dan kereta menukik tajam ke bawah hingga ia berpegangan pada kaki Jimin.

Yoongi merasakan hawa yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Ia melihat pakaian yang di pakai oleh Jimin berubah dan saat itu juga Yoongi tahu jika ia sudah memasuki dunia bawah.

Pemandangan mengerikan bagi mata polos Yoongi. Ia tak tahan melihat para roh manusia di bawah sana yang di siksa dan menjerit putus asa. Yoongi semakin menggenggam erat kaki Jimin.

Pakaian Yoongi entah kenapa tiba-tiba tersobek dan perlahan menghilang. Apa karena ia telah memasuki dunia bawah hingga pakaiannya yang pemberian langit ini menghilang. Yoongi memekik kecil untuk memberitahuan Jimin tentang keadaannya.

"sebentar lagi kita sampai di istanaku, sayangku,"

Yoongi menggeleng, bukan itu maksudnya. Dia menutupi dadanya yang terbuka dengan tangannya dan menutup rapat pahanya. Ia telanjang sekarang karena semua pakaiannya menghilang sejak di tengah perjalanan tadi.

Kereta bergoncang sedikit dan kecepatannya semakin melambat. Jimin menarik kencang tali pengekangnya dan merapikannya di ujung kereta. Ia menengok kebawah dan mendapati keadaan Yoongi yang tanpa busana apapun.

"apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu, sayang?"

Jimin melepas semua ikatan dari tubuh Yoongi dan mengelus dahinya. Ia tahu Yoongi belum terbiasa dengan hawa di sini dan cukup kaget karena pakaian Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menghilang mungkin saat melewati sungai Akheron.

Sang dewa menggendong tubuh Yoongi yang telanjang dan sedikit berlari masuk ke dalam istananya. Ia hanya mengangguk kepada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi melihat kamar itu cukup luas untuk seorang yang tinggal sendirian. Ada kasur berukuran besar yang nyaman, lemari penyimpanan kain, dan barang-barang pribadi milik sang Hades.

Jimin menidurkan Yoongi di atas ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya ia ikut duduk di samping Yoongi dan menatapnya penuh cinta. Ia senang sekali akhirnya dapat membawa Yoongi bersamanya dan tak'kan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"butuh pakaian? Aku tidak tahu ukuran tubuhmu," Jimin beranjak ke lemarinya dan memilih kain dan jubah untuk Yoongi pakai sementara.

Jimin menyelimuti Yoongi dengan kain berwarna gading di bagian atasnya dan terusan untuk bagian bawahnya. Ia hanya memandangi Yoongi saja, dengan tatapan memuja dan ingin segara bertindak lebih dengannya.

"oh Yoongi Persefoneku, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai ratuku, pendampingku di dunia bawah ini," Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi lama. Dan dia beranjak menaiki kasur dan berada di atas Yoongi.

"sekarang aku akan menjadikanmu milikku selamanya,"

Yoongi hanya terdiam saat Jimin mengecupnya dan menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga tidak dapat bereaksi apapun. Bahkan ketika Jimin menyentuh titik sensitifnya ia masih bergeming diam.

Air mata Yoongi kembali mengalir saat Jimin memasuki tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan menjerit tak karuan. Ia sudah sadar dan sangat kesakitan saat Jimin menghentak tubuhnya. Ia sosok yang suci yang di jaga baik-baik ibunya.

Kini ia telah di kotori oleh Jimin. Hades yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat Eros memanahnya waktu matahari bersinar dengan terang kala itu. Yoongi hanya dapat menangis, menjerit dan mendesah menanggapi perlakuan Jimin pada tubuhnya yang lemah.

Ia tak dapat berpikir apapun sekarang. Bahkan bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika mendapati dirinya yang sudah di lecehkan oleh saudaranya sendiri.

Yoongi merasakan pening dan berat sekali di kepalanya. Sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam dan ia jatuh pingsan di tengah Jimin yang tengah menggagahi tubuhnya.

 _Sementara itu,_

Kereta perang yang di jalankan oleh sepasang naga sudah mendarat di belakang rumah kediamannya. Seokjin tersenyum senang saat memikirkan ia akan memberikan makanan yang enak untuk anaknya saat ia tiba di rumah.

Di kejauhan ia melihat Athena dan Artemis yang berada di luar rumahnya. Dari pandangannya sepertinya mereka tengah ketakutan dan kebingungan. Ada apa gerangan mereka bertingkah seperti itu?

"ada apa dengan kalian, Yoonji sang Athena dan Jihyun sang Artemis?" Yoonji dan Jihyun semakin takut saat melihat Seokjin mendekati mereka. Bagaimana mereka akan menjelaskan situasi sekarang?

Seokjin terdiam kebingungan menatap Yoonji yang tidak biasanya terlihat kacau seperti saat ini. Pasti ada masalah berat dan ia sekarang menjadi punya pikiran buruk.

"dimana Yoongi? Apa dia tertidur?"

Yoonji mencekal tangan Seokjin yang akan memasuki rumahnya. Ia memandang Seokjin dengan pandangan tegas.

"maafkan aku Seokjin, oh Dementer kami tidak bermaksud sebenarnya!" Artemis tiba-tiba memeluk Seokjin erat dan menangis di pelukannya.

"a-ada apa ini?! Sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Yoongi?" Yoonji mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Yoongi," Yoonji melirik Jihyun yang masih menangis di pelukan Seokjin. "Yoongi menghilang,"

"hei itu bohong kan Yoonji, haha" Seokjin tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan sang Athena. Jihyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin sedih.

"ti-tidak... tidak mungkin," Seokjin menatap kacau pada dua orang di depannya. Mereka hanya diam dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"kalian bohong kan?! Yoongiku ada! Yoongi!" Seokjin berlari masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Yoonji dan Jihyun yang menangis lagi.

Seokjin membuka semua pintu kamar bahkan tempat penyimpanan makanan mereka. Namun tak mendapati anaknya dimanapun. Yoonji dan Jihyun menyusul ke dalam rumah dan memeluk Seokjin erat.

"maafkan kami, Dementer," "kami akan membantu mencari Persefone,"

Seokjin hanya diam dan menangis meraung-raung. Ia baru saja tiba dan tak mendapati anak yang paling dia sayangi menghilang dari dekapannya.

Yoonji merasakan mendung tiba-tiba datang. Ia menelan ludahnya, seorang dewa yang tengah bersedih dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya menjadi bencana bagi yang lain. Seokjin adalah bertugas pengatur musim dan cuaca, suasana hatinya sedang muram maka datangnya badai sudah bisa Yoonji prediksi.

"tenangkanlah dirimu, Seokjin!" Yoonji menggoyangkan tubuh Seokjin mencoba menyadarkannya agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang buruk. "kita pasti akan menemukan anakmu, kita pasti akan menemukan Yoongi,"

Seokjin jatuh terduduk dan menangisi nasibnya. Pada siapa dan kemana ia akan mencari anaknya itu? Apa dia di culik oleh manusia? Ataukah dewa? Atau dia di serang oleh Minotaur dan hewan liar lainnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Seokjin pusing dan akhirnya ia pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan perasaannya.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kebahagiaan dan Kesedihan Dementer di Tangan Persefone**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Sejak saat itu, bumi mengalami masa dengan suhu yang begitu rendah. Matahari seperti tertutup dan tidak di perbolehkan untuk bersinar karena hati seorang Dementer sedang berduka.

Selama dua bulan penuh Seokjin mencari anaknya dan masih belum bertemu. Ada yang mengaku tidak melihat dan aja juga yang mengaku tidak mengenalnya. Setiap Seokjin melangkah, angin barat berhembus dengan kencang membawa suhu semakin dingin di sekitarnya.

Seluruh panen gagal dan sayur serta buah terancam gagal. Olimpus sedang dalam bahaya karena kesedihan Seokjin ini. Namjoon tidak tahu-menahu pasal ini karena masih belum ada yang berbicara dengannya termasuk Seokjin juga tidak meminta bantuan dengannya.

Seokjin duduk di kursi rumahnya. Pandangannya tetap kosong. Kakinya terlalu capai untuk berjalan lagi dan kedua naganya ketakutan bersembunyi di balik lembah gunung karena cuaca ekstrem buatannya.

Bukan salahnya jika ia membuat kacau dunia, salahkan penculik karena beraninya menculik anaknya. Dan ia akan mencarinya bahkan itu di ujung dunia dengan berjalan kaki.

Sosok ibu itu terdiam, mecoba berpikir kemana lagi ia bisa bertanya tentang anaknya. Di saat itu tiba-tiba dia mendengar derak kasar tanda sebuah kereta perang milik dewa atau dewi mendarat di wilayahnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk keluar dan lelah untuk menebak siapa yang datang.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka dan terlihat sosok cerah di antara mendungnya suasana. Dia adalah Hoseok, sang dewa Matahari atau Helios. Hoseok mendesah pelan sebelum masuk dan duduk di hadapan Seokjin.

"hentikan perbuatan burukmu, Dementer!" ucap Hoseok tanpa basa-basi, kelihatan muak. Seokjin mendongak.

"tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bertemu dengan anakku!" teriak Seokjin lirih, seluruh tenaganya habis terpakai sepertinya. Kening Hoseok mengkerut.

"anakmu? Persefone? Yoongi?" Seokjin mengangguk pelan. Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan ketika ia membuka matanya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Seokjin tahu jika seperti itu Hoseok sedang memantau bumi lewat matahari dengan matanya.

"anakmu di culik oleh dewa," Seokjin tersentak dan mendekatkan badannya ke arah Hoseok, dewa itu bergumam.

"Persefone di culik oleh Hades di suatu sore saat dia sedang memetik bunga," ucap final sang dewa dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Matanya kembali normal berwarna coklat muda.

"ba-bagaimana bisa..."

"Eros mungkin sudah menembakkan panahnya kepada dua orang itu. Dan sekarang anakmu ada di kerajaan Jimin," Hoseok mengambil napas berat, ia berdiri.

"jika sudah begini mintalah bantuan dari sang Zeus untuk memohonkan kepada Hades, meskipun aku tahu dia adalah saudaramu dan akupun tahu keegoisan Hades sangat besar," Hoseok tersenyum sebelum memeluk Seokjin.

"aku tidak tahu jika masalahnya seperti ini, semoga bisa mendapatkan kembali anakmu, Dementer,"

Hoseok berlalu dari rumah Seokjin dan kembali menuju istananya yang berada di dekat matahari. Dan juga Seokjin bersiap untuk kembali ke Olimpus dan meminta bantuan saudaranya.

Cuacanya tidak segelap tadi, matahari mulai bisa mengintip dari balik awan. Usaha Hoseok berjalan lancar dan Seokjin menyesali kenapa tidak sejak awal ia bertanya pada dewa matahari itu karena segala sesuatu yang terjadi di bumi ia dapat melihatnya kecuali saat bumi di kendalikan oleh saudaranya yaitu bulan.

 _Dunia Bawah_

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa kaku dan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya tidak tertutup sehelai kain apapun dan sekitarnya kosong tanpa ada orang. Yoongi tahu jika ia berada di kamar milik Jimin tapi dimana dia sekarang.

"akh.. aah.." Yoongi mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia memungut sebuah jubah yang mungkin milik Jimin. Memakainya dan berjalan terseok kearah jendela.

"huk! Apa ini?!" Yoongi menyibak tirai penutup jendela dan di hadapannya langsung terdapat pemandangan mengerikan bagi matanya.

Tartaros berada di seberang jendelanya dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas para Titan dan manusia yang di siksa dan di hukum sesuai dengan timbangan dosa mereka. Yoongi bergetar melihat pemandangan itu, ia masih terkena syok.

"oh sudah bangun?"

Yoongi otomatis berbalik dan melihat Jimin membawa nampan berisi dua buah piring buah. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti di depannya.

"ini untukmu," Yoongi menatap dua piring itu dan kembali menatap Jimin. Kemudian menunduk dalam.

"hei ada apa, Yoongi?" Jimin menaruh nampan di atas ranjangnya dan meraih wajah Yoongi. Ia terkejut saat melihat air mata Yoongi yang kembali mengalir seperti semalam.

"tubuhmu terasa sakit? Duduklah!" Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk kembali ke kasur namun ia menolaknya.

"ba-bagaimana bisa kamu hidup seperti ini?" "huh?" Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin dan mengelus wajahnya.

"bagaimana kamu bisa betah melihat roh dan Titan yang tersiksa seperti ini?" Yoongi mengelus lembut wajah Jimin seperti merasa kasihan dengannya. Jimin tertegun, belum pernah ada yang berani menyentuh wajahnya bahkan menyentuh tangannya saja tidak ada.

Yoongi menyadari jika Jimin merasa tidak nyaman, ia melepaskan elusannya dan terdiam canggung karena Jimin masih memandangnya. Ia melirik Jimin dan kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat merasa Jimin mengangkat tangannya, ia sudah berpikir buruk jika Jimin akan menamparnya karena bersikap tidak sopan terhadap dewa Olimpus.

 _Sret!_

"tidak usah di buka jika kamu merasa takut dengan pemandangannya,"

Ternyata Jimin meraih tirai dan menutup keseluruhan jendela besar itu. Yoongi membuka pelan matanya dan mendongak. Ia bersemu saat Jimin tersenyum manis kepadanya. Perasaan apa ini?

"tidak lapar? Aku ada anggur dan buah lainnya,"

Jimin menarik lembut lengan Yoongi dan memaksanya jalan berdampingan dengannya. Yoongi merasa tidak enak karena ia bukan siapa-siapa Jimin, bahkan seperti mainannya.

"aku ini apa, Hades?"

Bunyi langkah kaki di lorong sepi terhenti. Ucapan lirih Yoongi terdengar seperti menggaung di telinga Jimin. Ia membalik badannya dan melihat pasangannya menuduk tidak berani menatapnya.

"kamu adalah pasanganku, Persefone," "bohong!"

Jimin menaikan alisnya, Yoongi mengepalkan erat tangannya. Menahan tangisnya yang akan membludak.

"aku tahu, aku hanya mainanmu karena istanamu yang megah ini sepi kan? Karena hanya fisikku yang menarik makanya kamu menculikku kan?" Yoongi mendongak dan menangis keras. "jika kamu menganggapku pasanganmu, kenapa kamu memperlakukan aku seperti ini?!"

Jimin hanya diam. Ia menatap datar Yoongi yang terisak dan kembali menunduk untuk mengusap matanya. Setelah beberapa menit Yoongi akhirnya tenang hanya sesenggukan karena tadi ia histeris.

Jimin berjalan maju mendekati Yoongi sedangkan dia mundur perlahan. Hingga tubuhnya terbentur dengan dinding yang dingin. Jimin merendahkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Yoongi yang lucu setelah menangis.

"aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, semua pertanyaan yang akan kamu ajukan tapi satu yang harus kamu tahu tentangku, Yoongi," Jimin membenturkan pelan dahi mereka dan kembali tersenyum. "aku dewa yang memiliki tingkat egois dan temperamen tinggi, hanya di hadapanmulah aku merendahkan seluruhnya dan hanya padamu aku melupakan tingkatanku sebagai dua belas dewa Olimpus yang agung,"

"nah sekarang, aku menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu," Jimin menggengam tangan kanan Yoongi sebelum menjawabnya, "istanaku memang sepi tapi kamu bukanlah mainanku, sejak awal pertemuan kita aku sudah tertarik denganmu dan ingin menjadikanmu ratuku,"

":pertanyaan kedua," Yoongi menyerahkan tangannya yang entah kenapa melemas kepada Jimin dan kemudian di genggamnya, "jika hanya fisik yang menarik bagiku, aku sudah memperkosa Jungkook sedari pertama aku mengenalnya. Tapi buktinya aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Jadi, bukan hanya fisikmu, tapi hatimu, jiwamu yang murni yang membuatku ingin memilikimu, Yoongi,"

"pertanyaan terakhir," Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan bergumam di atas kepalanya, "aku melakukan ini karena jika aku berhadapan dengan ibumu aku pasti akan di usir bahkan dia akan mengajakku untuk berperang. Memang pilihan yang aneh, namun ini jalan satu-satunya agar ibumu mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku seutuhnya,"

"bagaimana dengan ibuku? Ia pasti kecewa dan marah padaku,"

"hmm sepertinya tidak keduanya, ia sedang bersedih saat ini," Jimin terkekeh pelan dan Yoongi memandangnya aneh.

"tak lama lagi ibumu akan tahu keberadaanmu dan akan menyuruh Namjoon untuk melepaskanmu, sampai saat itulah kamu harus memutuskan," Jimin mengangkat jemari Yoongi dan memasangkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian hitam sebagai hiasannya,

"memilih antara diriku sebagai suamimu atau ibumu tapi tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi," Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap cincin cantik yang ada di jari manisnya, ia secara tidak langsung merasa terikat dengan Jimin, "semuanya ada di tanganmu sayang, hanya dirimu yang bisa memutuskan,"

 **...**

 **...**

Tak terasa hampir seminggu lebih Yoongi berada di istana Jimin dan ia merasa betah disana. Secara tak langsung, Yoongi sudah menjadi istri Jimin dan memiliki kedudukan sebagai ratu dunia bawah mendampingi Jimin.

Sedangkan di sisi Jimin, ia merasa senang karena Yoongi tak merasa ingin kabur darinya. Ia sudah mewanti-wanti namun sepertinya kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi.

Ia sudah mendapat kabar dari Namjoon melalui Hermes bahwa dunia atas sedang kacau oleh perilaku Seokjin. Cuaca dan musim tidak menentu, panen di seluruh dunia gagal dan dunia terancam punah jika Jimin tidak mengembalikan Yoongi kepada ibunya.

"dengarkan aku baik-baik, Hermes, dan kamu bisa pergi dari hadapanku setelah ini," Jimin saat bertemu dengan Taehyung atau Hermes di depan gerbang masuk Gua Kalaideon di Pulau Metis.

"aku mau menyerahkan Yoongi asal dia masih bisa tinggal disini, terserah bagaimana Namjoon mengaturnya tapi aku ingin secara adil dan merata untukku dan saudaraku," Jimin kembali dalam mode egoisnya, "Yoongi sudah terikat denganku dan hanya dengan persetujuanku dia bisa keluar dari istanaku. Sampaikan semuanya pada Namjoon dan jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan,"

Jimin berbalik, meninggalkan kibasan jubah panjangnya di hadapan Taehyung. Ia menaiki kereta perangnya namun ia masih diam disana sebelum berbalik lagi menghadap Taehyung.

"ah, sampaikan juga permintaan maafku kepada Dementer, Seokjin saudaraku. Aku sedikit menyesal karena harus mengambil Yoongi diam-diam namun ini yang terbaik bagiku dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Yoongi dengan mudah kecuali Zeus memutuskan perkara dengan adil bagiku,"

Jimin menyentakkan tali pengekang kudanya dan ia masuk ke dalam kerajaannya dengan melewati gerbang tinggi besar terbuat dari emas yang di jaga oleh Kerberos. Taehyung menghela napas pelan dan berbalik keluar langsung dari gua, ia hanya bisa sampai tepi pintu masuk saja karena ia tidak mendapatkan ijin masuk oleh Jimin.

Dengan kereta perang miliknya, Taehyung kembali lagi ke Olimpus menyampaikan banyak pesan dari Jimin. Entah kapan ini akan berakhir tapi Taehyung ingin sekali ini berakhir dengan adil karena para dewa dan dewi memiliki tingkat keegoisan tinggi terutama dua belas dewa dewi utama Olimpus.

Saat membuka pintu utama istananya, Jimin di sambut oleh senyuman Yoongi. Apa ini rasanya jika memiliki seorang ratu? Apalagi yang senyumannya semanis dan secantik Yoongi, Jimin merasa Tartaros di sampingnya seperti Padang Asphodel.

"kenapa pagi-pagi sudah keluar? Ada perlu apa?"

Jimin masih tersenyum meskipun Yoongi menanyainya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia sering kali curiga jika Jimin diam-diam keluar istana, karena Yoongi takut Jimin berpaling hati dengan yang lainnya.

"aku hanya menemui Taehyung di gerbang dua dan kembali langsung setelahnya," Jimin mendekap tubuh Yoongi erat, "jika begini aku makin sulit melepaskanmu, sayang,"

"hm? Kenapa harus melepaskanku?" "tidak tidak, jangan di pikirkan hehe,"

Yoongi memukul punggung pasangannya kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tahu Jimin menyembunyikan sesuatu namun jika tidak berhubungan dengan perselingkuhan ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

"aku selalu mengawasimu, tuan Hades yang terhormat. Aku tak akan segan mengubah selingkuhanmu menjadi makanan Kerberos jika aku mengetahuinya," Jimin menyusul langkah Yoongi di depannya dan menyium pipinya. "silahkan saja, Kerberos pasti suka dan ia akan bertambah gemuk,"

Yoongi gemas sekali dengan dia! Padahal awal mereka terlihat canggung, tapi setelah iming-iming anggur merah Olimpus membuat Yoongi jadi luluh dan akhirnya mau berbicara santai dengannya. Jimin tak ingin Yoongi berpisah dengannya, ia ingin sesekali egois untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri tanpa menuruti perintah saudaranya yang tega tidak pernah mengunjungi dan menyinyirnya seperti ini.

" _Yoongi..."_

Yoongi berhenti berjalan, ia merasa seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya ikut berhenti dan bertanya padanya namun suara Jimin perlahan memudar di ganti oleh suara seseorang yang semakin terdengar keras di telinganya.

" _Yoongi.. ini ibunda nak, Dementer ibumu.. kembalilah ke dunia atas Yoongi.."_ Yoongi meneteskan air matanya tiba-tiba ia mengenalinya sekarang. Ini suara ibundanya, seseorang yang sempat Yoongi lupakan karena pengaruh panah cinta dari Eros pada Jimin.

" _Yoongi aku tahu kamu mendengar ibu, sayang.. dengar baik-baik, lusa malam keluarlah menuju gerbang satu dan temui ibu disana.. kamu akan ibu keluarkan darisana, paham Yoongi?"_

Yoongi masih terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, entah apa yang ibunya katakan selanjutnya karena perlahan suara itu memudar dan menghilang. Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan dwisulanya ada di depannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"ada seseorang yang mengirim pesan kepadamu, hm?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. Ia takut Jimin mengetahuinya, ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini kepada Jimin. Mungkin Jimin juga yang menghentikan suara ibunya dengan dwisulanya.

"benarkah? Haruskah aku percaya padamu?" Yoongi mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Jimin. "tentu saja, aku menangis karena teringat sesuatu hehe, jauhkan dwisulamu, sayang,"

Jimin masih menatapnya datar, Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup. Semoga Jimin tidak menyadari kebohongannya. Ia membuang napas kecil saat Jimin tersenyum dan raut wajahnya berubah.

 _Trang!_

Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya reflek saat Jimin mengarahkan dwisulanya pada lehernya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan menetes dari dahinya. Apa Jimin memgetahuinya? Bagaimana ini?

"aku tak suka bila kamu bohong, Yoongi. Aku percaya padamu,"

Mereka masih berhadap-hadapan. Dwisula Jimin masih menjepit leher Yoongi, geser sedikit saja mungkin sudah melukai kulit leher itu. Yoongi mencoba menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tegas seakan ia tidak berbohong dan membuat Jimin percaya padanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Jimin menarik dwisulanya dan menghela napas berat. Ia menarik lengan Yoongi dan memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mata Yoongi turun dengan deras. Lengannya memeluk punggung Jimin dan sesenggukan di bahunya.

"kenapa menangis, hm?"

"kamu menakutiku! Jangan ulangi lagi!"

"maaf, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh Yoongi. Aku benar-benar percaya padamu dan tak'kan melepaskanmu,"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham. Ia juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Jimin namun di sisi lain besar keinginannya untuk menemui ibundanya lusa depan. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya karena merasa pusing memikirkan semuanya.

"ada apa? Ke kamar saja ya?"

Yoongi diam saja saat Jimin menuntunnya ke kamar mereka. Sarapan mereka tertunda sementara atau mungkin akan lanjut di dalam kamar saja. Ia akan meminta Jimin membawa makanan mereka ke kamar.

 **...**

 **...**

Lusa adalah hari ini. Yoongi masih belum keluar dari kamarnya padahal sejak tadi Jimin sudah mengajaknya untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Ia memandang ragu jendela besar di depannya, ia sudah memiliki rencana yang matang namun itu semua juga jika tidak ketahuan oleh Jimin.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak berniat kabur, tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya merindukan ibunya dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Walaupun hanya mendengar suaranya di pintu masuk saja ia sudah lega karena ibunya baik-baik saja.

Yoongi kembali melirik ke arah pintu besar di belakangnya, menghela napas sebentar dan membuka jendela dengan pelan. Pelan sekali hingga deritnya terdengar halus di ruangan sepi. Ia melihat sekitar dan merasa aman, melompat keluar dan berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Ia bergerak memanggil Kharon dan memberitahukan tujuannya. Kharon merasa tersanjung karena ratunya ingin menaiki perahu miliknya untuk menuju pintu gerbang masuk. Yoongi menengok lagi ke belakang dimana istana milik Jimin terlihat semakin mengecil. Ia berjanji hanya sebentar keluar dan kembali lagi ke istananya.

Pintu gerbang emas telah terbuka. Ia turun dari perahu, dan memberi Kharon dua koin emas yang ia ambil dari laci kecil milik Jimin. Ia harus menaiki undakan sebelum berada di mulut gua menuju dunia atas.

Namun semuanya tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia membatu saat melihat Jimin yang ada di atas sana, sedang berbincang dengan ibunya dan Taehyung, sangat serius hingga ia melihat Jimin membawa dwisulanya.

"ibu!" Yoongi berlari namun ia terpental ke belakang. Sesuatu tak kasat mata menghalangi jalannya. Ia kembali berlari namun tangannya memegang tembok tak terlihat itu.

Sepertinya tak hanya menghalangi langkahnya, tembok itu juga meredam suaranya. Karena sedari tadi ia berteriak melengking namun ketiga orang disana tidak menghiraukannya. Yoongi sekarang hanya terdiam setelah kecapaian berteriak dan memukul tembok itu.

Jimin mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi dan entah apa yang ia perbuat tiba-tiba tembok itu hilang. Yoongi menggapai-gapai udara dan merasa sesuatu yang menghalanginya tadi sudah sirna.

"ANAKKU!"

Yoongi berlari kencang dan memeluk Seokjin erat. Ibu dan anak itu menagis dalam keadaan bahagia. Tak menyangka mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam posisi seperti ini. Menghiraukan dua orang lain yang ada di belakangnya.

Selagi Yoongi dan saudarnya bertemu rindu dan berbincang, Jimin menarik Taehyung menjauh dan mengintrogasinya lagi. Ia tak bermain-main kali ini dan ingin berbicara sangat serius dengannya.

"apa itu keputusan bulat, Namjoon?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"ya, dengan membagi waktu antara dirimu dengan ibunya. Yoongi berada di dunia bawah selama enam bulan dan berada di dunia atas selama enam bulan juga. Impas kan?"

Jimin hanya terdiam. Memang itu keputusan yang tepat dan adil, namun hati kecilnya masih menolak karena enam bulan adalah waktu yang sebentar baginya untuk menghabiskan kenangan dengan Yoongi.

"hhh baiklah,"

Yoongi dan Seokjin yang sudah selesai berbincang, terdiam saat Jimin mendekati mereka. Ia menghilangkan dwisulanya dan mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Yoongi mulai besok tinggal di istanaku selama enam bulan dan akan kembali ke rumahmu di tanggal ini enam bulan kemudian di jam yang sama saat aku menentukan ini,"

Seokjin sudah akan membuka mulutnya, ingin protes kepada Jimin karena ia ingin menghabiska waktu enam bulan pertama dengan anaknya. Namun Yoongi mencegahnya.

"itu keputusan yang adil, sayang. Ibunda, aku senang berada disini dan akan semakin senang jika ibunda merestui kami,"

Seokjin melirik ke arah Jimin. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang atas apa yang di katakan Yoongi. Jadi.. Yoongi sudah resmi menjadi istri saudaranya itu?

"padahal ibu sudah susah payah menjagamu dari pengaruh buruk," Seokjin menghela napasnya berat. Ia mengelus wajah Yoongi penuh idaman. "tapi jika sebagain kebahagiaanmu ada di Raja Dunia Bawah ini ibunda bisa apa selain merelakanmu bersama dengannya?"

Yoongi memekik pelan dan kembali memeluk erat ibunya. Mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan cinta kepadanya. Jimin mendengus dan menyenggol Taehyung.

"Yoongi tak'kan bisa kabur dari sini tanpa seijinku. Ia sudah memakan buah dari Dunia Bawah, maka dari itu ia tak bisa kabur dengan mudah,"

Taehyung ingat masalah tadi. Ia melihat Yoongi yang ada di belakang Jimin. Mencoba berteriak dan memukul sesuatu tak kasat mata. Yoongi seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu dan itu membuat Taehyung bingung.

"ah sekarang aku paham kenapa,"

"Seokjin, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"tidak baik kamu tahu. Ia sudah membuat musim dingin di dunia atas selama hampir tiga bulan!"

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan kesal. Cuaca yang di ubah oleh Seokjin tidak main-main. Suhu di bumi menurun drastis dan menyebabkan kematian dan kekacauan dimana-mana.

"ah pantas tamu di Dunia Bawah semakin banyak," Jimin berucap sarkas tidak peduli.

"sepertinya aku akan masih membuat cuaca menjadi dingin,"

"DEMENTER! Bukankah Zeus sudah melarangnya!" Taehyung berteriak di hadapan Seokjin, ia tak ingin lagi mengurusi badai dan kekacauan yang ada di bumi sedangkan pengacaunya sedang murung di istananya di Olimpus.

"tidak separah kemarin karena aku menantikan kedatangan anakku sebentar lagi,"

Yoongi dan Seokjin kembali berbincang, sebelum Jimin berdeham dan menarik Yoongi untuk pergi.

Terhitung sejak saat itu. Musim dan cuaca di bumi berganti secara drastis. Jika Yoongi bersama dengan Seokjin, cuaca dan musim di bumi akan cerah dan bersinar terang seperti suasana hati Seokjin yang bahagia karena anaknya ada di sampingnya.

Namun cuaca dan musim akan kembali memburuk jika Yoongi harus kembali ke Dunia Bawah saat di jemput oleh Jimin di depan kuil Dementer. Seperti hati Seokjin saat itu yang merasa sedih dan gundah saat berpisah dengan anaknya.

Namun tak selamanya cuaca di bumi yang berubah-ubah membawa keburukan bagi penghuninya. Selama dua belas bulan dengan enam bulan berganti musim secara drastis menyebabkan makin banyaknya variasi buah dan tanaman disana, sedikitnya membuat Seokjin merasa senang karena aktifitas tanam-menanam di bumi makin beragam.

 **END!**

 **Bagaimana? Minta pendapatnya yaaa! ^^ tertarik bikin ini soalnya jarang banget god!AU gini, maafnya kalo kepanjangan biar gaada tanggungan FF chapter lagi ditambah takut entar belom kelar pas masuk kuliah:"v**

 **Sekali lagi, cerita ini jadikanlah sebagai tambahan ilmu bukan menjadi pemujaan terhadap dewa-dewinya.**

 **Mau sekuel dari kisah Hades &Persefone lainnya?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**


End file.
